


Jinako's Pudding CCConquest!

by donkdonknever



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BBW, Cooking, F/F, Lactation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Jinako and Karna are on a mission to save Passionlip. Turns out she doesn't need help, but they make a new friend.
Relationships: jinako carigiri/passionlip
Kudos: 5





	Jinako's Pudding CCConquest!

“Come on… I know she’s in here somewhere…”

“What do you mean?”

“Passionlip! She’s being kept in the nurse’s office for some reason…”

“Ah, I see. So we are rescuing her?”

“Yes! But more importantly, we’re getting milk from her!”

“Understood.” Karna nodded, remaining silent for a moment before speaking up again. “Why do you need my help?”

“Ugh!” Jinako groaned, turning around to face the lancer. “Because… have you seen the tits on her? She’s always been big, but ever since she moved into the infirmary she’s been getting even bigger! I was considering bringing Rama along with us, just in case!” She pouted, before turning around and blushing a bit. “... alsoIreallylikespendingtimewithyou.”

“What was that last part?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all. Don’t even worry about it.” Blushing even harder, Jinako desperately tried to brush off the topic. 

Sneaking through the infirmary after hours, the pair moved silently before finally arriving at the promised room. Swallowing a bit of saliva, Jinako hesitantly opened the door, bracing for some kind of horrible trap that BB had put in place.

“H-Hello? Is anyone there?”

But the trap never came. Jinako was surprised to hear Passionlip’s voice, hesitantly calling out. It was time to put her plan into action!

“Ah, yes, hello!” Jinako cleared her throat and walked into the room, chubby tummy jiggling slightly with each step. “We heard that there was a princess in distress, and so we have come to help you!” She struck a dynamic pose - not unlike that of a saturday morning TV hero - as Karna moved into position beside her, matching his partner’s stance with a deadpan expression.

“... I-I’m sorry, but I don’t think I understand what you mean.”

Passionlip had grown quite a bit since her run-in with Meltryllis a few months before. Most significant was her chest, which had grown so large to the point of near parody. If she were to stand, her breasts would sag down below her hips. Each one was truly gigantic, almost the same size as some of the shorter servants in Chaldea. They jiggled with every small movement she made. She didn’t wear a top to bed, mostly because nothing fit her anymore, leaving her wide, inverted nipples exposed. She had to sit up on her bed, huge metal claws on either side of her, and tits sloping off as well. Her gut was also quite big, though usually concealed by her sloshing udders. Thick thighs rubbed against each other constantly, though she didn’t do much walking as of recent.

Jinako was licking her chops as she watched how Passionlip’s sloshing udders swayed and jiggled with every movement she made. She would have her prize soon, but had to restrain herself. For now, at least. 

“Oh? Are you not trapped here against your will? Forced to do whatever dark deeds the malicious (and incredibly flabby) nurses wish?” She slowly creeped forward, Karna mirroring her every move. 

“N-No?” The alter ego was incredibly confused. Hesitantly, she got out of bed - her gut and tits serving quite well to hide her underwear. “I-I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about, but…”

Jinako blinked. “Wait, they’re not?”

“No! Far from it, in fact. Ever since I moved in here, BB’s been nicer than ever before?”

“Really!?”

“M-Mmmhm!” Lip smiled and nodded, sending her chest into a fit of jiggles as Jinako drooled. “They set me up in this nice comfy room… and they feed me all the time!” She began to blush. “P-Plus they milk me quite often… it can hurt pretty bad if I go too long without it…”

“No kidding?” Jinako’s eyes widened, finally snapped out of her lust for Lip’s decadent tits. “That actually sounds kinda nice… I wouldn’t mind getting set up like that myself, but…” She pouted, cupping her own breasts. Her bust was larger than average, but quite small in comparison to how much chub accumulated on the rest of her.

“Ah, I see…” Lip smiled softly, walking closer to Jinako. “W-Well… if you’d like, then… you can have some of my milk!”

“R-Really?!” Jinako jumped forward, almost colliding with the alter ego’s enormous body. “I’ve always wanted to try some out!”

“P-Please, go right ahead!” Lip stuck her chest out, nipples already twitching deep within the soft fat as they prepared to be fondled.

Licking her lips, Jinako grabbed onto the alter ego’s left tit. It was shockingly heavy, requiring both hands just to heave up to her dry, eager mouth. She couldn’t even get the entire nipple into her mouth, as Passionlip’s areolas were so stretched out from constant growth. Bracing herself for an onslaught of ultra-fattening milk, Jinako slipped her tongue into the inverted divot and began kneading the gigantic tit as hard as she could.

“Mmmgphfh--!” Jinako moaned as a torrent of incredibly thick, rich cream gushed into her mouth. She was somewhat prepared for the onslaught of milk, but not anything to this degree. Her chubby belly quickly swelled with Lip’s milk, bulging out and growing tighter with each mouthful of milk.

Passionlip was also moaning, her breasts only becoming more sensitive with their increased size. Even though she had her full chest drained multiple times every day, her tits always had enough to fill even the greediest servant’s guts. 

While she watched Jinako gorge on her sloshing boob directly, though, Passionlip felt another pair of hands on her right tit. Karna had set up a bucket, and began to softly knead the alter ego’s teat in order to tease out the creamy reward.

Passionlip was surprised to see this, eyes bulging as she felt his fingers sink into the warm, doughy titfat. “K-Karna! W-W-What are you--?”

“Ah, don’t mind me.” He replied without even looking up, continuing to knead the full udder in front of him. “Jinako instructed me to save some of your milk for later. She has been talking about cooking with it.”

“C-- mmmmn-- cooking!?”

“That is correct. She is quite the chef, if I must say. Would you like to try some?”

Passionlip looked past her enormous chest, watching how Jinako’s chubby belly grew with each messy gulp. Thick milk dribbled down her chin, staining her top. She looked so content…

“P-Please!”

…

ganeshagamerg0d > ey  
ganeshagamerg0d > hey  
ganeshagamerg0d > u there?  
TheOneTrueEGirl > Hello there! BB-chan is always happy to talk!  
ganeshagamerg0d > shut up  
ganeshagamerg0d > i wanna see lip  
TheOneTrueEGirl > Oh? And why is that? Are you using my beloved alter ego’s breasts for something lewd? Or are you here to feed her some of your calorie-filled treats?  
ganeshagamerg0d > shut up  
ganeshagamerg0d > also i brouhgt pudding  
ganeshagamerg0d > im giving i tto her  
TheOneTrueEGirl > Oho? Pudding, you say? My, it has been quite a while since you last brought that delectable treat! I might even allow you entrance if you fulfil for me a simple favor~!  
ganeshagamerg0d > shut up  
ganeshagamerg0d > i brought u some. share with nighting gale or ill sit on u  
TheOneTrueEGirl > I’ll have the door unlocked by the time you get here!

Jinako sighed as she put her phone in her pocket. BB was always exhausting to talk to, even via text, but it was a necessary evil. Passionlip’s claws were far too large for her to text with, so she had to go through her handler. Thankfully, the moon cancer was always happy to allow Jinako an audience - as long as she offered some of the food that she made.

In the weeks since her late-night meeting with Chaldea’s resident cow, Jinako had met with her plenty of times afterwards to gather more milk for her culinary adventures. Not only did the alter ego’s milk serve as a wonderful ingredient, but it was - curiously - even more fattening when combined with other ingredients. 

At first, she wasn’t sure if Nightingale was just saying that to be kind, or if it really was true. But sure enough, when her loyal helper and taste-tester Karna sported a gut bigger than Jinako’s own - with a bust size closing in on her own - she was convinced. 

“J-Just gotta make my way there… hhgough…” Jinako groaned, heaving two massive buckets of pudding up with her enormous, ham-like arms. She was thankful that she was summoned with A-rank strength, or she wouldn’t have been able to do so with how massively flabby her body had become. 

Jinako had always been chubby, but since gorging on Passionlip’s milk and indulging in a variety of delectable sweets made with her milk, her weight skyrocketed. She was an enormous, blubbery parody of her former self, barely able to fit through any doorway in the entire facility. Her gut was easily the largest part of her, sagging halfway down her chubby shins. It was a truly gigantic globe of pure flab, softly gurgling as it worked tirelessly to digest everything the corpulent cook fed it. The entire double-rolled gut was exposed due to her outfit, leaving all to look on in awe as it jiggled with even the slightest movement. Her chest got a much needed upgrade as well, rivaling Lip’s own - before she started gaining weight. Each massive tit was barely contained by her top, and rested heavily on her globe of a gut, bouncing with each meaty wobble. Her hips were incredibly wide, requiring three chairs just to sit down properly. Thick thighs rubbed against each other with each step, making the girl’s chubby cheeks and multiple chins jiggle like the pudding she carried. 

Jinako loved being big. Not only did she finally obtain an impressive chest, but she got it through her own means, working many long hours in the kitchen to create the most fattening desserts. She wore her flab with pride, knowing that with her secret ingredient she would be able to defeat even Jeanne in a cooking contest. 

After wobbling over to the nurse’s office, Jinako dropped off one at the receptionist’s desk - noticing just how much more plump BB was looking - before making her way to Lip’s private room. She had visited plenty of times, quickly becoming good friends with the flabby cow - as well as giving her plenty of sweets made with her own milk.

“Heeeeey Lip! I’m back with more pudding!”

“P-Pudding?! Oh, you know that’s my favorite!” Passionlip beamed as Jinako entered.

Lip put on a substantial amount herself as Jinako shared with her the results of her cooking. Her chest was unlike any other, with each tit nearly as big as a normal-sized person. They rivaled the size of her enormous metal claws. She hadn’t moved around much since moving into the infirmary, and with boobs as large as hers it would be hard to get around anywhere with no small amount of effort. Her chest concealed a massive, single-rolled gut that quickly grew as the alter ego gorged on treats made from her very own, ultra-fattening breast milk. Thick thighs were forced apart as the great gut surged forward, nearly down to her knees. What little of her arms that weren’t made of metal fattened up as well, becoming incredibly soft pillows of flab.

“Heh, everything I make is your favorite!” Jinako chuckled, wobbling over to Lip’s side and placing the bucket down on a nearby nightstand with a loud thunk. Retrieving a trusty spoon, Jinako scooped up a large spoonful of pudding, moving it towards Lip’s mouth.

“Olmp!” Passionlip nearly swallowed the entire spoon in her desire for the treat that was almost as jiggly as she was. “Sho good!!” She smiled wide, chubby cheeks accentuating her grin. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Jinako-san!”

“Aw, thanks!” Jinako blushed, rubbing the back of her head with an incredibly flabby arm. “Karna liked it a lot too. He’s been putting on quite a bit of weight himself! I should bring him sometime… you’d hardly recognize him!”

“Hehe, really?” Passionlip giggled, a bit surprised at the thought of the hero of charity becoming a flabby parody of his former self. “I’d love to talk to him some more! Karna-san is so polite…”

Jinako smiled. “I’ll be sure to do so! But first…” She scooped up another spoonful of sweet, jiggly pudding. “We’ve got a whole bucket to ourselves, so let’s gorge!”

“Gladly!” Passionlip opened her mouth wide, happily letting Jinako feed her. 

The two sat there together, happily eating and sharing stories as they both grew softer and heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a commission for https://www.deviantart.com/tb-arts  
> It turned out way, way cuter than I had expected. Which is not a bad thing.


End file.
